Yandere Simulator
Yandere Simulator'' is a stealth action video game in development and to be published by a man known as YandereDev with the help of numerous volunteers. He has been involved in game development in the past and decided to create the game based on a positive reception on 4chan.' You can download the game here. It is expected to be released in 2019, explaining why the "main" section of YanderX takes place within that time-frame and not earlier/later. The timeline in which the majority of Yandere Simulator's gameplay takes place in does not have its own versions of Dan Smith and James Smith (It's possible that they do exist, but off screen and still in America). Premise The game follows a young, seemingly innocent schoolgirl named Ayano Aishi (known as Yandere-Chan within the game) as she sabotages Taro Yamada's (known as Senpai within the game) love life in order to be with him herself. Each week, a new "rival" (usually having a romantic interest in him) will appear, and Yandere-Chan must eliminate them either passively or by way of violence. However, not all of the rivals will be meek and timid. Some will be prepared to defend theirselves, while one knows of her seemingly cruel nature. Introduction The introduction shows Yandere-chan as an emotionless girl who found color in her gray world (an effect of The Aishi Condition) after meeting Senpai. Yandere-chan expresses negative thoughts towards those who get in her way. Info-chan informs Yandere-chan about her first rival (Osana Najimi) and the panty shot system. The intro ends with that. Tutorial Before the full game begins, the player will have the option to have a "First Day of School" tutorial that can be skipped. This is so the player can get used to the controls and characters. Gameplay In ''Yandere Simulator, the protagonist has five days to prevent her current rival from confessing to Senpai. The final game will be ten weeks long and will have ten rivals, with one appearing at the start of each week. The demo will only show the first week of the game (Osana's week). Setting The main setting for Yandere Simulator is Akademi High School, while the secondary setting is The Aishi Home. Buraza Town was meant to be fully implemented in the game, though the status of that is unknown. Weapons Weapons are items the player character uses to kill NPCs. At least thirty weapons are planned for the game, but YandereDev has confirmed that they will only be things that can be found in a Japanese school environment. Guns and ranged weapons are unlikely to be added to the game. The X Group has decided that guns will not be included in YanderX no matter what, due to both personal and plot reasons. Personas Personas determine how an NPC responds when they witness a murder or see a corpse. In the future, it's possible that personas may dictate voices, animations, dialogue, etc. There are currently eleven personas implemented into the game: * Loner * Teacher's Pet * Strict * Heroic * Coward * Spiteful * Social Butterfly * Dangerous * Lovestruck * Phone Addict * Fragile Sanity Killing, tranquilizing, pushing, drowning, and dismembering an NPC will cause Yandere-chan's true nature to show through. When the player has low sanity, the music and environment become more distorted. As of the August 15th, 2016 Build, sanity affects how long and how messy Yandere-chan's kills will be. If a student catches Yandere-chan with low sanity, her reputation will drop. If a teacher catches her with low sanity, she will be expelled. If Senpai catches her with low sanity, she will become heartbroken. Reputation Yandere-chan's reputation is how she is viewed by the students. If her reputation drops below -100, Senpai will no longer be willing to accept her love confession, causing an instant Game Over. Reputation can be raised by complimenting students and lowered by gossiping about others. There are other ways to change reputation, but not all methods have been implemented yet. This mechanic partially determines how other people will interact with the player character. In the future, delinquent students might only interact with the main character if her reputation is low. Phone Yandere-chan's phone, which will not be present in 1980s Mode or The Protector, can do a number of actions for the player, for example: * Pass time * Take photos * See info on NPCs * Request certain Panty Shot Favors from Info-chan, such as Schemes, Services and Drops Yandere-vision Yandere Vision shows important objects outlined in certain colors through walls. Some objects, like buckets, have outlines by default, but others need certain actions to be performed before being outlined. Yandere-chan can take and send a photo of an NPC with a working AI to Info-chan so that the NPC will be outlined in a certain color, with the default being green. This color can change if the NPC is affected by certain events. Yandere Vision will not be present in YanderX. Study Points Study Points can be used to gain skills from Biology, Chemistry, Language, Physical Education and Psychology. Most of the effects of study points haven't been implemented yet. The number of study points the protagonist receives depends on when she shows up to class. If she shows up on time, she will receive five study points. If she shows up late, she will receive one to four study point(s), depending on how late she was. The protagonist will receive double study points if she wears the Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties. Game Over If Senpai notices Yandere-chan when she has blood on her uniform, appears visibly insane, stands in his line of sight for too long, or does anything suspicious, the "Heartbroken" version of the Game Over screen will be displayed. If the player reaches the end of the week in a debug build, they will get a Heartbroken Game Over. If a teacher sees Yandere-chan when she has blood on her uniform, appears visibly insane, or is generally acting out, the teacher will scold her and the "Expelled" version of the Game Over screen will be displayed. If a teacher sees the player connected to a murder, the teacher will pursue her. If the teacher catches up to her, she will get an "Apprehended" Game Over. Currently, this will also happen if the protagonist attempts to kill a teacher. If a Heroic student pins down the protagonist, there will also be an "Apprehended" Game Over. If the police can link Yandere-chan to a murder, she will get the "Arrested" version of the Game Over screen. If the player attacks a delinquent, holds a weapon near them for too long, kills a student in front of them, or drags a body in front of them, they will hit her in the head with their weapon, causing her to fall into a coma and get the "Comatose" Game Over screen. Running around nude will not get a Game Over yet. Planned Modes Story Mode: In this mode, Yandere-chan is the protagonist. The player will have to eliminate ten rivals over the course of ten weeks. 1980s Mode: In this mode, the yandere from 1989 is the protagonist. She appears in the Mysterious and Basement Tapes. Like Story Mode, the player will have to eliminate ten rivals over the course of ten weeks. However, school rules will be stricter, and there will be no internet, smartphones, or Info-chan. It is the basis for The Protector. Custom Mode: The player can customize the rivals, school, and even individual students. Endless Mode: The game will randomly generate a rival; the player will then have to stalk Senpai to identify the newest rival girl and eliminate her. The objective here is to achieve the highest score, rather than have the main character properly confess her feelings. Pose Mode: This mode will allow the player to pose students in different ways. Mission Mode: '''In this mode, the player will be given different mission that they'll have to complete. This will take place in a separate reality in where Yandere-chan plays as a 'killer for hire' employed by Info-chan, who specifically targets high school students. It is the basis for Agent X. Trivia * Custom Mode will allow for Dan Smith (or James Smith) to appear within Yandere Simulator. * Dan (Herobrinedan) was the first to know about the game, despite being the youngest member of The X Group. * A darker color-swap (and name-swap when it comes to Mai Waifu) named Lovesick exists, and is the basis for ''SNAP, indicating that it will be the darkest in the YanderX Series.